


Roughness

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Impact Play, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan and Ross have intensely rough sex. And Ross is wearing a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughness

"You look so fucking stupid," Danny growled into Ross' ear. "Why the hell would you wear a dress? Is it because you're just a little fucking whore and you thought you could seduce me?" 

Ross groaned. His back was pressed against the wall and Dan was pressed against him. Danny's breath was warm on his neck and he squirmed about a little. 

"I wore it because I wanted to!" Ross hissed. 

He was wearing a short little black dress, somewhat unusual. Dan had to admit he looked extremely sexy. But the idea of Ross being "sexy" infuriated him. Ross had no right to make him want him so badly. 

"Oh yeah? Well guess what. I don't fucking care what you want," Dan exclaimed. Ross turned to face him and kissed him hard. The lipstick he had carefully applied smudged as he pushed against Dan hard. 

Danny bit down on Ross' lower lip hard, drawing blood and earning a sharp cry of pain from Ross. 

"Ah fuck you!"

"That's what you want isn't it though?" Dan sneered. "You want me to fuck you."

Ross snarled at him. "You wish."

Danny pressed his lips to Ross' again, one hand moving to the front of Ross' dress to rub him through his clothes. His other hand wrapped around Ross' slender neck. 

Ross gasped but no air entered his lungs. He struggled with Dan's hand, eventually giving up in favor of punching him in the face. Danny recoiled and let go of Ross. He grabbed his face with his hand and growled under his breath. Ross inhaled sharply, hands rising to rub the skin on his neck. When Dan turned back to face Ross, a steady stream of blood was oozing from his nose. 

"Fuck me. Right here, right now," Ross demanded. Danny smiled. 

"I would be happy to."

He grabbed both of Ross' wrists with one hand and spun him around to face the wall, holding his hands above his head. 

With his other hand, Dan lifted Ross' skirt and yanked down the panties Ross had been wearing. 

Danny pressed his mouth to the back of Ross' neck, forming a hickey on the pale skin as he undid his own pants. 

Dan groaned as he stroked himself a few times before putting his fingers into Ross' mouth. 

"Suck on them. Get them nice and wet, because next they're going in your ass," he told him. Ross did as he was told for a change, suckling on Dan's fingers to coat them in spit. 

Danny pulled his hand away from Ross' mouth, tightening his grip on Ross' slender wrists. 

He pressed his index finger against Ross's ass, pushing in with ease. 

"Ah fuck!" Ross swore. He closed his eyes tight as he felt Dan put another finger in him. Danny bit the tip of Ross' ear as he started to move his fingers in him. Ross moaned softly. 

"Look at you, practically begging for it, you little bitch," Dan said. 

"F-fuck you," Ross stuttered out as Danny grazed his prostate. 

And just like that, Dan pulled his fingers out. 

Ross whined, but only for a second before Danny had the head of his cock at Ross' entrance. He eased himself in slowly, releasing Ross' wrists finally. Ross grasped the wall hard, gritting his teeth. Dan grabbed Ross by the hips and began to thrust into him slowly. 

"Y-you fucking bitch. Fuck me h-harder," Ross spat. Danny grinned. He immediately picked up the pace, slamming Ross into the wall as he fucked him. 

"Oh my god," Ross moaned, stroking himself with each thrust Danny made. "F-fuck yes, Dan."

Dan grabbed his neck and held him breathless as they fucked. Ross felt himself reaching the edge, trying desperately to breathe as Danny forced him into the wall. 

"You in that fucking dress..." 

Ross gasped as his neck was released. 

"Dan, Dan fuck I'm gonna cum oh-"

Ross came all over his hand, the wall, his dress. His whole body shuddered and he felt Danny thrust into him a few more times before he came with a grunt, biting into Ross' shoulder to stifle his noises. 

Dan pulled himself away from Ross, who turned around to look at him. Dan's nose was still bleeding- a bright river of red. He was already getting a purple bruise around his nose and his hair was beyond frazzled. Ross had red marks on his pale neck and bites on his ear, neck, shoulder, and lip. Danny turned to the bed, reclining into it with a thump. Ross laid down beside him, dress still hanging loosely on his body. 

"You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" Dan asked. 

"Yeah I know," Ross said, curling up into Danny. Dan stroked his hair gently. "I didn't mean it either. I love you."

"You too," Danny said, kissing Ross' forehead. 

"Oh now there's blood in my hair. Thanks."

"Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
